Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Son Akito
Summary: People say when someone dies; their life flashes before their eyes. And this is the truth. Because Izuku Midoriya, And Katsuki Bakugou Saw everything. Or Izuku and Katsuki both have a near death experience that changes the course of their lives forever.


**Hello! This is my first MHA story (I did a series of shorts before, but, this is my first long story format MHA story). I am so in love with My Hero Academia that I wanted to give my take on a story. I have had this idea floating around for a minute, and today is the first day I wanted to post it!**

**The first chapter is more of an abstract. I had a lot of fun writing it, but, the rest of the story won't have this kind of format. **

**There are mentions of suicide, so please be aware of a possible trigger warning before reading (I don't go into too much details about it, but, better safe than sorry). **

**I do not own My Hero Academia. **

**Please leave a review!**

* * *

Two Sides of the Same Coin

"It's not bad to have a dream young man… But you have to consider what is realistic."

And when All Might closed the door on him, that is when fourteen-year old Izuku Midoriya knew...

That nothing would be the same again.

He didn't know how long he had been up there on that rooftop; time itself seemed like a distant thing.

Why?

Why?

_Why? _

_WHY? _

**WHY?**

All Izuku wanted to be was a hero who could _smile _and let the world know that everything was going to be okay.

Just like All Might had done with him.

Yet, that didn't matter, because it was All Might who told him…

That it wasn't possible.

He couldn't do it.

He was just _Deku _afterall.

_"Why don't you pray for a quirk in your next life, and take a swan dive off the roof of the building." _

And, all of a sudden, that didn't seem like a bad idea.

Izuku took out his notebook and pen and tried to write. There were only two people in the world who knew him well enough for him to write too…

And so he wrote.

Izuku didn't even remember what he said as he made his way to the edge of the building, slipping off his red shoes.

All Izuku Midoriya thought of was...

_Goodbye. _

And the sky never looked so blue.

* * *

"I think you were a little hard on him man."

"Yeah, haven't you known each other since you were little kids?"

Katsuki rolled his eyes, kicking the soda bottle that was below his feet, "That's what he gets for getting in my way."

He didn't even have a moment to think about his words, he didn't even have a chance to breathe as an unknown voice made itself present, and swallowed Katsuki Bakugou whole.

* * *

Katsuki was _screaming _.

He shouted obscenities, he let his quirk do some yelling as well; as it sparked alive in the palm of his hands. Wild explosions hit the areas around him, the slime, everything… but, it didn't work.

He wanted to appear brave, and strong, and that he could take on this fucking creep.

However, that didn't happen as Katsuki was still _screaming. _

_Screaming for help. _

He couldn't focus on the crowd that was there, he had to focus on his breathing, to make sure this _thing _wouldn't take control over him and kill him. Yet, he was screaming and no one was doing a fucking thing.

Katsuki knew the heroes were there, but they _weren't doing a goddamn thing. _

And suddenly, a thought hit him.

No one was coming.

Katsuki wanted to say that he tried his hardest, that he gave every bit of himself against the slime, but, the slime was stronger than his explosions, and soon… he looked over at the crowd, pleading for _someone to help him _.

And no one moved to help him.

All Katsuki Bakugou thought of was…

_Help? _

And it felt like it was all too late.

* * *

Izuku fell.

* * *

Katsuki went limp.

* * *

People say when someone dies; their life flashes before their eyes.

And this is the **truth**.

Because Izuku Midoriya,

And Katsuki Bakugou

Saw everything.

Izuku saw his mother hold him close when he entered this world.

Katsuki saw his father crying and his mother smiling down at him for the first time.

Izuku saw the moment his father left his mother and him. He was still so small in his mother's arms.

Katsuki saw the moment his mother found out his grandmother died, and it was the only time he saw her cry.

Izuku saw his first steps.

Katsuki saw himself speak his first words.

Izuku saw all his smiles.

Katsuki saw all his smiles.

Izuku saw…

Katsuki saw…

The moment their worlds collided.

Katsuki Bakugou radiated light as he stormed up to Izuku Midoriya and held out his hand.

"Let's be friends."

And Deku placed his hand in Kacchan's.

"O-Okay."

And their worlds became one.

The things that Kacchan saw after that, He did not like. All Kacchan wanted to be was a hero. But a hero didn't treat people like how he treated Deku.

He saw everything.

The things that Deku saw after that, he did not like. All Deku wanted to be was a hero But a hero didn't give up so easily Like he did.

He saw everything.

Their world was filled with poison.

As the memories filled their minds,

The world around them rotted away.

Every moment, every memory, everything they stood for.

Was never there.

Deku watched as Kacchan hit him.

Kacchan watched as he hit Deku.

Deku watched as he Flooded with pride The day Kacchan got his quirk.

Kacchan watched as he Kept on waiting; For the day Deku would catch up.

That never happened.

They watched each other fight.

They watched each other drift away.

They both watched on as

They grew up.

Kindergarten.

Elementary School.

Middle School.

They watched up until today.

_Kacchan saw Deku fall down._

_Deku saw Kacchan go limp. _

_And there was a moment _

_When everything went _**_black_**

_Deku felt like he was falling. __Like the world was no longer under him. __Further down he fell. __He wanted to grow wings and fly b__ut he had no quirk to do so. _

_It was useless._

_Kacchan felt like he was drowning. __Something was pulling him down, f__urther into the darkness. __He wanted to be strong, b__ut he was too weak_

_To go on._

_And there was a moment in the _**_black_**

_Where they both looked over _

_And _

**Green eyes **

**s****aw **

**Red eyes.**

They saw everything.

And suddenly,

They were _gone. _


End file.
